Optical signals may be used to communicate information between integrated circuits (ICs) such as ICs formed on different dies. Present techniques to optically couple different dies may be incompatible with high volume manufacturing processes. For example, optical features of different dies may presently be aligned and coupled using active alignment techniques where a light signal is routed between the dies while fabrication equipment positions the dies relative to one another until precise alignment is achieved to provide maximum coupling (e.g., maximum light intensity, minimum coupling loss, etc.). Such precise alignment of optical features to route the light signal may be costly and time-consuming.